psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
American Psychologist
American Psychologist is the official peer-reviewed academic journal of the American Psychological Association. It contains archival documents and articles covering current issues in psychology, the science and practice of psychology, and psychology's contribution to public policy. * Description of subject matter covered: :The official journal of the American Psychological Association, the American Psychologist is the authoritative source for substantive and feature articles advancing the field of psychology. The journal publishes highly cited articles on new concepts relevant to all scientific specialties; theories linking subfields; psychology, public interest, and practice; studies of professional training and demography; and awards and other distinguished presentations. :American Psychologist gives subscribers integrative articles that draw upon diverse areas of the field and relate them to the whole. Archival documents of the APA; reports on the business of the Association; and rosters of new members and associates, boards, and committees are also included. :The American Psychologist is the official journal of the American Psychological Association. As such, the journal contains archival documents and articles covering current issues in psychology, the science and practice of psychology, and psychology's contribution to public policy. :Archival and Association documents include, but are not limited to, the annual report of the Association, Council minutes, the Presidential Address, editorials, other reports of the Association, ethics information, surveys of the membership, employment data, obituaries, calendars of events, announcements, and selected award addresses. Abstracting and indexing According to the Journal Citation Reports, the journal's 2012 impact factor is 5.10, ranking it 6th out of 126 journals in the category "Psychology, Multidisciplinary." Special issues Over the years, the journal has published several special issues with content especially pertinent to the current events of the time. Some of the special issues include. : * 9/11 Ten Years Later (September, 2011) * Psychology and Global Climate Change (May-June, 2011) * Comprehensive Soldier Fitness (January, 2011) * Genes, Race, and Psychology in the Genome Era (January, 2005) * Positive Psychology (January, 2000) * Intelligence and Lifelong Learning (October, 1997) * Organizational Psychology (February, 1990) Further details * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: Website; Table of contents * Submission details: * Publication frequency: nine times a year, beginning in January * Language: English * Cost etc.: http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/amp/pricing.aspx * Impact factor: 6.537 The current editor-in-chief is Norman B. Anderson. Full texts available online Volume 66 (2011) * Volume 65 (2010) * Confer, J. C., Easton, J. A., Fleischman, D. S., Goetz, C. D., Lewis, D. M., Perilloux, C., & Buss, D. M. (2010). Evolutionary Psychology: Controversies, Questions, Prospects, and Limitations. American Psychologist, 65, 110-126. Full text Volume 64 (2009) * Burger, J. M. (2009). Replicating Milgram: Would people still obey today? American Psychologist, 64, 1-11. Full text * Buss, D.M. (2009). The great struggles of life: Darwin and the emergence of evolutionary psychology. American Psychologist, 64, 140-148. Full text Volume 63 (2008) * Fisher, M. A. (2008). Protecting confidentiality rights: The need for an ethical practice model. American Psychologist, 63, 1-13. Full text * Goldston, D. B., et. al. (2008). Cultural considerations in adolescent suicide prevention and psychosocial treatment. American Psychologist, 63, 14-31. Full text * Krueger, J. I., Vohs, K. D., & Baumeister, R. F. (2008). Is the allure of self-esteem a mirage after all? American Psychologist, 63, 64-65. Full text * Swann Jr, W. B., Chang-Scneider, C., & McClarty, K. L. (2008). Yes, cavalier attitudes can have pernicious consequences. American Psychologist, 63, 65-66. Full text Volume 62 (2007) * Overskeid, G. (2007). Looking for Skinner and finding Freud. American Psychologist, 62, 590-595. Full text Volume 61 (2006) * Benbow, C. P. & Lubinski, D. (2006). Julian C. Stanley, Jr. (1918-2005). American Psychologist, 61, 251-252. Full text Volume 60 (2005) Mayer, J. D. (2005). A tale of two visions: Can a new view of personality help integrate psychology? American Psychologist, 60, 294-307. Full text Volume 59 (2004) * Lubinski, D. (2004). John Bissell (Jack) Carroll. American Psychologist, 59, 43-44. Full text Volume 58 (2003) Volume 57 (2002) Volume 56 (2001) *Meyer, G., et. al. (2001). Psychological testing and psychological assessment: A review of evidence and issues. American Psychologist, 56, 128-165. Full text Volume 55 (2000) * Buss, D.M. (2000). The evolution of happiness. American Psychologist, 55, 15-23. Full text * Lubinski, D., & Benbow, C. P. (2000). States of excellence. American Psychologist, 55, 137-150. Full text Volume 54 (1999) Volume 53 (1998) Volume 52 (1997) Volume 51 (1996) Volume 50 (1995) Volume 49 (1994) Volume 48 (1993) Volume 47 (1992) * Hermans, H.J.M., Kempen, H.J.G., & van Loon, R.J.P. (1992). The dialogical self: Beyond individualism and rationalism. American Psychologist, 47, 23-33. Full text See also * Developmental Psychology * Journal of Abnormal Psychology * Journal of Experimental Psychology * Journal of Personality and Social Psychology References External links * Category:English-language journals Category:Publications established in 1946 Category:American Psychological Association academic journals Category:Journals